Just Let Me Taste the Sky:  A Draco Malfoy Story
by VanillaWolf
Summary: The introduction to my story. Here you're introduced briefly to Draco and Elizabeth  an OC and their relationship with each other. Its just their background stories and an explanation as to how they react to each other in the first chapter.
1. Introduction

Just Let Me Taste the Sky: A Draco Malfoy Fan Fiction 

-x-

"You think they'll call us stars one day Draco?"  
"We can never truly know who we are; it's stupid to think of the future."  
"But Draco..."  
"Shh, this night has only just begun. Let's enjoy it whilst we can. Next month things will be different, no more laying in the garden gazing at the stars, no more midnight chats. We'll be in Hogwarts."  
"It's a scary thought isn't it?"  
"Nothing scares me; you should know that by now."

-x-  
Draco hadn't lied, that very next month things had changed dramatically for him; his life was never the same after joining Hogwarts. I hear you wondering who Draco had been talking to in that very subtle last night, her name was Elizabeth Felizette and the two had been inseparable...once. They friendship had crumbled when Elizabeth had been sorted into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. Of course it became impossible for Draco to be seen with her, he had an image to uphold or rather his father's image to uphold and though Elizabeth was pure of blood, she was not worthy to be in Draco's circle of friends. It was not that which had hurt Elizabeth the most, it was the fact that though the breakdown of their friendship was tearing her apart inside, Draco seemed to brush it off with the rest of his emotions, like she meant nothing to him; like their childhood meant nothing to him.

Time was a powerful healer though and Elizabeth had grown accustomed to life without her best friend. She had met new people, some she'd grown so very attached to like the Trio; Harry, Ron and Hermione, but then again there were some she wasn't so fond of, Cho Chang and her group of prissy girls for example. Over the course of their early years at Hogwarts, Elizabeth's thoughts had slowly become less and less consumed by Draco until the point where she hardly thought of him at all.

Draco on the other hand hadn't pushed his emotions as deep as he would have liked. Though he never showed it, he had been just as cut up at the loss of Elizabeth as a friend. She'd been the one person who'd really understood him, the one person who could just sit there and listen when he needed her to; when there was no need for words she could still tell him that she was there for him in the way she'd put her arm around him and hug him close. There was a time when he'd told both their parents that he was going to run away with Elizabeth and marry her. They had only been 7 years old and yet that memory remained with Draco. Of course had his father known how unhappy he was about being forced to ignore his one and only true friend he would have given him a clip around the ear and told him to be a man and get some back bone. If there was one thing that Draco couldn't stand more than losing Elizabeth, it was shaming his father and the family name.

In the beginning, he had found himself resenting Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat for placing Elizabeth in Ravenclaw, sure he'd always known that she would turn out to be a smart young woman but he wished that she hadn't become smart enough for Ravenclaw. Even to the present day where our story begins, he found himself daydreaming about what it would have been like to have her in his group of friends, having that one person to confide in. Draco of course knew that when he caught her eye in the corridors or the Great Hall, she held nothing but distain and disgust for him; each time he met her icy glare it felt like a knife was slicing at his heart, but he'd be damned if he let anyone else know about these feelings. After all, feelings were for wimps like Potty Head, Weaselbee and that Mud Blood. No, Draco was much too tough for feelings and it was just that which had been his downfall.

As things stood, it was the Sixth year of Hogwarts and in all those years Draco and Elizabeth had spoken mere greetings to each other in school and avoided each other outside of school. Elizabeth was lucky that her mother had a softer heart than her father who was ready to disown her for not making it into Slytherin. With gentle persuasion he had caved in and she hadn't lost her status within the family though her father had less time for her than he did before the sorting incident. She still had her mother's affection and her younger sister who was sorted into Slytherin along with ever other member of the family so home life wasn't terrible until she was forced to those ghastly functions that her family were expected to attend; mainly held at Malfoy Manor. That's where it became difficult for both her Draco. The tension was sky high, both Draco and Elizabeth yearning to talk to each other but an invisible barrier stopping them from doing so. Awkward glances, chances missed, this was what those nights meant for both parties involved and neither of them liked it. As the students arrived for the beginning of their Sixth year, it wasn't looking like things were going to improve.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Just Let Me Taste the Sky: A Draco Malfoy Fan Fiction 

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

-x-  
Elizabeth's perspective:

"Lizzy! Lizzy over here!" the familiar voice of the spaced out, slightly eccentric Luna Lovegood; the first friend Elizabeth had made after being sorted into Ravenclaw. Ever since then, the two had been pretty much inseparable; something which Elizabeth had figured only fuelled Draco's dislike for her even more. Still, today was to be a Draco free zone. She was heading back to the place she loved the most with her best friend; everything was going to be ok. That was until she turned her head at a loud thud and saw the man himself, Pansy Parkinson draped all over him with her lips to his cheek. Her heart fluttered painfully in her chest as she caught his eye for a moment.

Grabbing her trunk she hauled it over to the compartment which Luna was holding for them, a compartment which Elizabeth had assumed was empty until she spotted the familiar red hair of another friend of hers; Ron. It looked like they'd be journeying with the Trio this time. Once she reached the compartment, Luna helped her lift her things onto the rack above their heads and gestured for Elizabeth to sit down.

"Hey Luna. Ugh, Pansy has been throwing herself all over Draco again," She greeted, hugging her friend before she took the seat that was offered to her, "Hey guys long time no see, sorry I didn't write so much it was rather hectic this Summer, did you all have good holidays?"  
"What's new there? Just ignore it, we all know the reason why he's with her and it's not for her charming conversation. Mine was pretty average, spent it with father at the house," Luna replied, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as that all too familiar, dazed look in her eye returned. Elizabeth assumed she'd seen one of those crazy creatures she kept going on about.

Elizabeth's own hair was tied up in a loose bun, a few dark brown strands hanging around her face along with her fringe which covered her eyebrows. Dark brown eyes glistened with interest as Harry spoke up. "Yeah pretty standard, although a Dementor chased Dundley and I, had to use magic," He explained to which Elizabeth and Hermione both gasped.  
"Everyone was okay though right?" Hermione asked, "You never told us this."  
"I was waiting until we got to Hogwarts to tell you all."  
Elizabeth sat there in shock, not really sure what to say. It was so unheard of that a Dementor would show up when Muggles were around. Things definitely weren't right.

Elizabeth sat still, hands clutching her pale cheeks as she mulled over what this could all mean when she was snapped back to the conversation by Hermione and Ron inquiring into her holiday. This was the part she hated, the Trio and all her friends in Ravenclaw knew about the Draco situation and that her parents and siblings were proud siblings and more than likely Death Eaters though Elizabeth had never told anyone that it was just her father and older brother who were. "Ah do you even need to ask?" She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head, "We went away to Bulgaria to see some family friends and then there was the Summer Ball and Malfoy Mansion which was tiresome as per usual. I'm getting sick of this awkwardness between Malfoy and I, it's like he wants to talk to me but won't."  
"Why'd you want that slimeball to speak to you?" Ron all but yelled with a disgusted facial expression, "You don't know what disease you might catch."  
"Ron he's not diseased," Elizabeth laughed, "But you know why I want him to talk to me, it's not like when we came to Hogwarts we could just totally avoid each other forever, we have to socialise outside of school and that causes problems when friendships have been snapped."

She wasn't sure why she was bothered, she'd coped before when her and Blaise had fallen out that one time and it was awkward at the social gatherings for a while, Elizabeth figured that she hoped if they sorted things out and became friends outside of school, it might help to build up a friendship inside of school too. She never told anyone this thought though. The conversation had come to an abrupt halt and the group had fallen silent, Hermione had pulled out a potions book, Ron and Harry were tucking into chocolate frogs, Luna had her forehead pressed to carriage, looking out and watching the scenery pass whilst Elizabeth sighed, folding her arms in her lap, her mind focused on daydreams about the Summer Ball and how she'd liked for it to have gone.

-x-  
Draco's perspective:

Draco had all but just hauled his suitcase onto the carriage, his chest heaving slightly from the effort of the task, when he heard that familiar name being called. His head turned in the direction of that Loony Lovegood's voice and he spotted her; Elizabeth Felizette. His action's seemed to have completed halted and his suitcase fell from his hand to create a loud thud on the floor. "Drakey-poo, what are you doing?" Pansy called out, having already put her things in a compartment with the rest of their group of friends. She ran over and leapt at him from behind, kissing his cheek. Before he could react, Draco had caught Elizabeth's eye and he almost called out after her when she stormed away. He stopped himself however and merely sighed, shrugging Pansy off so he could pick up his things. "We've got a compartment over here," Pansy cooed, leading him over to where the rest of the group were sitting.

Draco placed his things in the over-head rack and took a seat next to Pansy, though he'd really had no choice in the matter. The Slytherin Prince was experiencing one of those moods where he didn't want to start a conversation, he'd rather sit and dwell on his own thoughts for a while but it was soon made apparent that his friends had other ideas and the topic he feared the most came up; Elizabeth.

"Can you believe the nerve of that Ravenclaw girl, turning up to the Summer Ball again this year," Pansy snapped, "When will she get it into her head that her kind aren't welcome there, sure the rest of her family are fine but they should have disowned her."  
"Shut up Pansy, what do you know?" Draco muttered, "Maybe she had no choice not to come. I mean her father and brother are very close to my father. Its only right that the whole family turned up."  
"Why are you defending her eh?" Blaise teased, knowing the situation.  
"I'm not, I'm just saying don't start a conversation about her like that," Draco replied bitterly, "She's not worth our time or breath."

Whilst Pansy's shocked and disturbed face softened and turned to a smooth grin from Draco's words and not having to worry about him actually liking her as a friend...or more, Blaise had raised an eyebrow, not believing Draco for a second, he knew that Elizabeth was worth every breath and minute Draco could give though Blaise never went into so much detail with the Slytherin Prince himself.

-x-

The silence was killing Draco, now that Elizabeth had been brought into the conversation before, he just couldn't get her out of his head though he wasn't in the mood for distracting himself with chatting to his friends. In fact it was a little fed up with their company. "I'm going to get changed," Draco announced, rising from his head and rummaging through his trunk for his robes. Finding them he head out of the compartment. His pace was swift, his head held high and shoulders back. Everything about him exuded pride and arrogance though he was just hiding a frightened little boy inside him. When he made it to the nearest bathroom, he found it was already occupied to he settled for waiting.

In Elizabeth's compartment, the conversation had picked up again and they were talking about Quidditch and who they thought would be on each team this year. Obviously as the only team captain in the compartment, Harry had a lot more knowledge about the potential Gryffindor team than Luna and Elizabeth had about the potential Ravenclaw team though she did say that she'd be trying out to keep her spot as a Chaser this year and Luna informed the group that she would be wilfully wishing both teams the best of luck from the stands which caused a bout of giggles to echo from the compartment. When the excitement had settled down, Elizabeth stood up and grabbed her robes from her trunk. "Right I think I'll beat the crowds and go get changed now, less chance of bumping into any Slytherins this way," She informed the group, heading out of the compartment and towards the bathroom.

Her tracks came to an abrupt halt as her dark eyes fixed on the tall, blonde Slytherin standing outside the bathroom. Her heart pounded in her chest and for a brief moment her feet refused to move from the spot she was standing on. She only moved when Draco's head turned and she was met with those icy blue eyes. Suddenly finding that her brain did still control her limbs, Elizabeth walked forward, standing a little away from Draco but close enough to show she was queuing up too. It was awkward; people had turned to look at the two standing beside each other, mostly waiting for Draco to start his usual tormenting of someone from a different House but expectant faces soon turned to confused and disappointed ones when both Draco and Elizabeth stood silently waiting, exchanging glances when one thought the other was not looking.

"Look Lizzy...we need to talk," Draco finally muttered out of the blue, taking Elizabeth by utter surprise, "This has gone on long enough.."


	3. Chapter 2: An Unwelcome Apology

Just Let Me Taste the Sky: A Draco Malfoy Fan Fiction 

Chapter 2: an Unwelcome Apology

-x-

Moments passed as the awkward silence stretched on for what both Draco and Elizabeth thought was eternity. Neither broke eye contact with the other, they just continued to stare like rabbits caught in the headlights. Draco was nervous, having been the one to break the silence and face rejecting, Elizabeth was confused and unsure as she hadn't thought Draco would make the first move. The atmosphere could have been sliced with a knife, many of the onlookers had turned away to give the two privacy though a fair few remained gawping at the Slytherin Prince and the unknown Ravenclaw. This was priceless gossip that no one wanted to miss.

"What do you mean Draco?" Elizabeth finally managed to spit out, "I mean, it's been over 5 years. Why now?" She was thoroughly confused, here she was getting on with her life, blocking out Draco as best she could and here he was, trying to barge right back into her life again.  
"I've had time to mature, to grow up and seeing you at the Summer Ball just made me realised exactly what I've been missing out on," Draco replied.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Elizabeth scoffed, finally getting over the shock and twigging on to what Draco was getting at, "Who put you up to it, Pansy?"  
"No, no Lizzy it's not a joke!" Draco protested, holding his hands up in the air, "I swear it."  
"Well what else can it be, huh?" Elizabeth snapped back, "You don't give a crap about anyone other than yourself and your Slytherin play mates, and don't call me Lizzy, you lost that right over 5 years ago."

With that, Draco had no time to make a reply as the person who'd occupied the bathroom came out, dressing in their robes. He gave an apologetic smile and left, leaving Draco to reluctantly head on into the bathroom as Elizabeth turned her head away from him. With a sigh, Draco moved off into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

-x-  
Draco's perspective:

Having closed the door, Draco sunk down onto the toilet seat and held his head in his hands. He'd honestly thought that his apology would have gone down better but he'd underestimated the damage he'd actually done. Leaning against the sink, he splashed his face with water, gasping as he looked into the mirror. Draco was feeling thoroughly miserable and feeling sorry for himself; he didn't know what to do to make this situation better but he just wanted his Lizzy back. The last year or so had taught him that he only was so popular in Slytherin because of his father and his family's status. It had made him miss the times he'd be with Lizzy, just laughing and joking around without a care in the world. He wanted that back so desperately.

Within a few minutes he'd changed into his black, green and silver robes and had opened the door. As he'd expected, Elizabeth remained where she'd been standing before; her head turned away from him still. He sighed, looking at her longingly as he stepped out of the room. He leant forward close to her ear and whispered, "I'm not expecting you to accept my apology but for what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything." With that he turned on his heels and headed back to the compartment that he was sitting in with the rest of him Slytherin gang.

-x-  
Elizabeth's perspective:

Elizabeth hadn't moved whilst she'd waited for Draco to change, her mind was racing with their conversation and whether or not to trust him. She's still been deep in thought when he had emerged from the bathroom. This time she hadn't meant to come across as rude and ignoring him. She'd just been frozen to the spot, unable to move. Elizabeth's skin seemed to tingle as she felt his hot breath against her ear. It made all those feelings she'd buried deep down inside for him come rushing to the surface, almost making her choke on her own breath. She bit her lip as she listened to what he said, spinning on her heels to watch him turn his back and leave. With each thud of his shoes it tore into her, making her want to run after him and tell him she forgave him but something inside her, perhaps pride, stopped her from doing that.

It wasn't until he'd disappeared and a Hufflepuff girl coughed slightly that she realised what she was doing and noticed all the eyes that were focused on her in the process. They must have caused quite the show and this thought made a rosy glow appear on her cheeks and she blushed from the embarrassment. What a sight it must have been, the Slytherin Prince talking almost in a friendly tone to a Ravenclaw, she was sure that people would be gossiping about it for a while.

Elizabeth pulled herself together and shuffled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. She didn't know what to do and as she changed into her robes, she felt herself being torn two ways. Half of her wanted to forgive Draco and see what would happen next but the other half was still remembering how tender and bruised he'd left her heart when he'd ended their friendship and it was reluctant to go there again. She didn't want to be hurt by him for a second time. Once bitten twice shy.

It wasn't long before she'd dressed herself and stood facing the mirror. She gazed herself up and down, sighing softly to herself as she straightened out the creases in the material. She didn't want to go out and face the staring eyes of the people who'd witness that exchange with Draco. She was far too embarrassed. It took her a few minutes to gather the courage to pick up her casual clothes and head on out of the bathroom. Keeping her eyes set to the ground, she hurried back to her compartment. Unlike Draco who wouldn't have dreamed of telling his friends about his chat with Elizabeth, Lizzy herself was dying to tell her friends about it.

"Luna, Harry, everyone you'll never guess who just talked to me," She said breathlessly.  
"Who?" Both Luna and Hermione chimed in unison.  
"Draco..."  
"No way!" Everyone gasped, their faces dropping, eyes wide. None of them could quite believe it.  
"Yeah, he apologised. Can you believe it, the Slytherin Prince apologised," She explained, "I don't know what to do... he's messed my head up good and proper now."  
"Don't give him the satisfaction of going back to him," Harry immediately added crossly, "He's messed you about enough, what's to say he won't mess you around this time?"  
"Harry's right, he's a slimy git that Malfoy," Ron piped up, "A royal weasel."

"Yeah you guys are right," Elizabeth laughed, "He's not given us any reason to trust him in the past, what's different this time. I think I'll avoid him as per usual and hope that it doesn't turn into a nasty joke of his." Even though these words passed her lips, Elizabeth wasn't so sure that she'd stick to them. She had a burning curiosity to find out what Draco had really meant and she still wanted to get her old friend back.


	4. Chapter 3: So a New School Year Begins

Just Let Me Taste the Sky: A Draco Malfoy Fan Fiction 

Chapter 3: And so a New School Year Begins.

-x-

The train journey for both Draco and Elizabeth had seemed to drag on for an eternity. Both were withdrawn from their social groups, pondering over the encounter they both had with the other. You'd be mistaken if you thought that it was just Elizabeth who was feeling emotional turmoil over the conversation, in fact it was Draco who seemed to be suffering more from it. His mind was all over the place; thinking about every minute detail of their transaction, replaying the scene over in his head. It was like he was scanning her body language for any sign, any small hint of what she was thinking at the time. He wanted to know how she'd been feeling, whether he really did have a chance to put right what had been ruined so many years ago. He tearing his hair out, wanting to scream his heart out and release all those emotions he'd been bottling up but fear of reprimand from his father and social rejection forced him to remain silent and cope alone.

Elizabeth on the other hand had friends she could confide in about the situation, friends who would not judge her or her decisions. Or so she hoped should she decided to give Draco one more chance. She was sure that her friends would understand and it would not affect them in any way. Unlike her family, Elizabeth was convinced that should she be forced to choose, she would always choose the good side rather than fall to the ways of the Death Eaters; a fate that had befallen many members of her family. No she needn't bottle up her emotions, she had people there who would listen and comfort her when she needed them to the most. In the years before Hogwarts, she and Draco had had each other, relied on each other when the situation at home got too much to comprehend but that had changed so suddenly.

-x-  
Draco's perspective:

The hissing noise of the train's engine cooling brought Draco to his senses again. He'd been quiet and spaced out for the remainder of the journey; ignoring his friends' queries as to what was the matter. Once the train had come to a complete stop, he rose from his seat and pulled his luggage down from the over head rack. Draco hauled it out onto the platform and, without waiting for anyone, he headed for one of the carriages that were pulled seemingly by themselves as very few people could see the Thestrals pulling them. Having put his things on the back of the carriage, he hopped up. He'd taken the last place on this carriage and the sudden jolt signified that it was time to head towards the castle.

Looking over his shoulder, Draco noticed that his friends were left standing at the side of the dirt track, looking on with confusion as he pulled further and further away from them. He imagined that they wondered why he hadn't waited to get a carriage for them just like the years before. Draco smirked at the thought and new that he needed to change a few things in his old routine. The only problem with this was that those changes all involved Elizabeth. Draco had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed who he'd been sitting with or whose carriage he's climbed up into. When he turned his head, his face fell. The journey was just about to get even more awkward.

-x-  
Elizabeth's perspective:

Elizabeth steadied herself as the train shuddered to a standstill, smiling over at Ron who'd been asleep and was now rubbing a sore forehead that had smacked against the window pane after his rude awakening. "Silly wasn't it Ron?" She teased.  
"You should have bloody got me up earlier," he protested groggily, "You know I hate it when that happens."  
"Its fair funnier to watch you hit your head," Hermione added, giggling lightly as Ron huffed and got up, helping Harry to get everyone's bags down. After saying their thanks, the girls were the first to get off the train from their compartment, followed by Ron and Harry. Though she tried to stay involved with their conversation, Elizabeth found it all too easy to be sucked back into her own thoughts. As they walked towards an empty carriage, she lost track of the conversation, absently handing her bag to Harry to put on the back of the carriage before climbing up and taking a seat next to Luna. "What do you think, Elizabeth?" Luna asked.  
"Huh?" She replied, turning to face her blonde friend, "Sorry I missed the question."  
"I was asking, do you think the Thestrals look in better condition this year?" Luna explained, repeating her question that had been missed. She knew that Elizabeth could see them also, and had often spent time last year with her, feeding and petting them.  
"Oh right, well now that you mention it, it does look like they had a good feed over the summer. Must be more food in the forest, or Hagrid's been supplementing their diet again," Elizabeth retorted, "You know what he's like when he gets his hands on some new feeds for the creatures." The carriage let out a small laugh before it was brought to an end. The group's mouths dropped as they observed the Slytherin Prince get into their carriage.

Silence ensued, the group watching pie-eyed as Draco looked behind him at his friends who stood gawping after the carriage. It was only when Draco seemed to realise which carriage he was in that Elizabeth spoke up. "Malfoy...what are you doing in out carriage?" She asked slowly, as if she couldn't quite believe what her eyes were showing her.  
"Uhm I didn't realise it was your carriage to be honest, I might have chosen another if I had," Draco replied, his mouth spitting out insults even though he was trying to be nice to Elizabeth, "Not that I'm unhappy with you being in my company, just your so called friends."  
Hermione and Luna had to hold Harry and Ron back, who looked like they were ready to murder Malfoy. Elizabeth remained calm however, raising her eyebrow at the blonde boy. This was going to prove interesting.

-x-

"And what is wrong with my choice of friends?" She questioned, her eyebrow still raised.  
"Well you know the dislike that runs between Weaselby, Potty head, that Mudblood and old Loony there and myself," Draco explained, "I could put up with Loony, but not the Magnificent Trio that everyone won't shut up about."  
"Put up with? Oh Draco that's so kind of you, but have you ever considered that Luna might not want to put up with you or for that matter, that I would want to put up with you either?" Elizabeth snapped back coldly, "I knew your niceness couldn't last. You try to make up with me and then go ahead and insult my friends. Didn't you stop to think that these people were there for me when you weren't? They picked up the pieces that you left behind you, helped me get over you. You can't just walk in and out of people's lives."  
There was a long pause before Ron muttered, "Bloody hell, Elizabeth. You go girl."

Draco hung his head, but he wasn't about to apologise to the Trio. He did feel a little sorry about what he'd said to Luna as she was Elizabeth's best friend. "I... I don't know what you want me to do Elizabeth," He whispered to her, making sure only she could hear, "I'd do anything to go back to how it used to be. Just you and me."  
"I don't know if it can ever be like that again," She whispered back, "You broke more than our friendship when you cast me aside. It's going to take time."  
"I'll give you all the time you need," He added, his tone sounding almost desperate.  
"And you're going to have to promise you really mean this and aren't just going to walk back out again and leave me back at square one," Elizabeth went on to say, adding another rule.  
"I promise, Elizabeth I really mean it. I want us to be friends again. It's not been right without you," he confessed, still making sure no one could hear.  
"Yes, well we need to seriously chat about this. Meet me in the Library after Potions tomorrow," Elizabeth whispered back, giving him a small smile which he returned, "And Draco, you can just call me Lizzy."

Draco seemed to grin more at this as the carriage came to a halt outside the Entrance to the castle. With a look at Elizabeth, Draco hopped down, heading straight inside the castle. When he was gone, the group turned to stare at Elizabeth. "What was he whispering about?" Hermione asked, "What could he possibly say that anyone cares about, the slimy piece of sh-"  
"-it's obvious that you've given him another chance, Elizabeth," Harry interrupted rather coldly, "After all the hurt he put you through, you've gone back for more."  
"Its not going to be like that this time, I think he's grown up more since then," Lizzy tried to explain only to have Ron and Harry scoff.  
"Its Malfoy we're talking about here, maturity isn't in his dictionary," Harry spat back, "Well look, I know you're torn between the two and it's not going to affect our friendship, I promise. But just remember who was there for you when he wasn't. And just remember that we're going to trust you with important information that you can't tell Malfoy, not matter how close you get or how much he pesters you."  
"I understand Harry, I really do and I'd never break our friendship or trust," Lizzy promised and with that, they all climbed out of the carriage and headed inside the castle for the Great Feast whilst their rooms were prepared. After such a busy day, the group were looking forward to snuggling down in their beds with full bellies. Never before had Elizabeth or Draco been so eager to settle down into the fluffy, warm duvet and pillows. Still, the night was hardly over yet.


	5. Chapter 4: Time for Discussions

Just Let Me Taste the Sky: A Draco Malfoy Fan Fiction 

Chapter 4: A Time for Discussions

-x-  
Elizabeth:

Having endured this year's sorting and gorged themselves on food until they were fit to burst, the students had all been dispatched to their house common rooms. It was a well known fact that the first night back at Hogwarts was not one for staying up late and celebrating, no, the students were all too exhausted for that. It was an early start for the first day of lessons. However when Elizabeth and Luna reached the Ravenclaw common they made for the couch by the fireplace immediately; she had been meaning to ask Luna what had taken her and Harry so long to get to their carriage and why things were particularly awkward between Malfoy and Harry, more awkward that usual.

"So Luna, what took you guys so long?" She asked, "Earlier, to get to the carriage I mean."  
"Well you see, I was looking for Wrackspurts when I came across a group in the carriage Draco had been sitting in. So I uncovered Harry having been put under a binding spell with his nose broken. When I'd helped him, Harry said that Malfoy was talking like this was his last year at Hogwarts, I think he was right about Draco you know," Luna explained in a hushed, yet melodic tone, "About him joining you-know-who." Elizabeth sat and listened carefully, how could that be, if Draco had matured that surely he'd realise that joining the Death Eaters was a bad move. She couldn't understand his way of thinking. Perhaps she'd been wrong to think Draco was really seeing the error of his ways.

"But if Draco has joined the ranks, then he's taking a huge risk being in school with the mark on his arm. What if the teachers saw, he'd be sent straight to Azkaban for sure," Elizabeth replied, her tone just as quite but without that sing-song chime, "Well maybe not but he'd sure be in a hell of a lot of trouble."  
"Maybe not, what about Professor Snape? Can we be sure that he can be trusted," Luna countered, "Maybe he's protecting..."  
"No Luna, that would be stupid, he's in the Order...," Elizabeth stepped in, "We can't jump to conclusions."  
"But are we really sure we know what side he's spying for and which side he's on? That's all I'm saying," Luna replied, "We should head to bed."

Elizabeth nodded her head and both girls got up from the couch. Luckily they shared the same dormitory so they didn't have to worry about navigating up the stairs in the dark on their own. Once inside, they found their trunks at the end of their bed as per usual and they proceeded to get changed into their nightwear. Luna wore white and blue striped pyjamas and Elizabeth wore white, yellow and pink checked pyjamas. "Well we'll have to consult the others tomorrow at break," Luna added, "I'm sure Harry will have more insight into this."  
"Yeah, we'll talk with them tomorrow. Good night Luna," Elizabeth replied, though she wasn't about to tell her best friend that on this particular matter, she wasn't entirely sure that Harry had the facts right.  
"Good night Lizzy," Luna replied, clambering into bed and dosing her lamp. It took Elizabeth a few moments to do the same, engulfing the whole room in darkness. She was sure that whilst everyone else was asleep, her mind would stay active throughout the night, wondering what was going on with this whole situation.

-x-  
Draco:

The scene wasn't so different back in the Slytherin dungeons. First years were eagerly running down the corridors to find out what their rooms looking like and the older students were ambling towards their own dormitories. Draco on the other hand had perched himself on the seats in the corner of the room, absently staring into his hands. He was tearing himself apart with the guilt and panic. He should be elated that the Dark Lord had chose him for such a revered task but when facing death at his failure, Draco just couldn't bring himself to feel the happiness that was expected of him.

"What's wrong mate," Blaise asked, patting the Prince's shoulder as he walked past to take the seat opposite, "You were talking funny on the train."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine," Draco snapped back, in no mood to be social.  
"Sorry Draco, it's just you got me and the others curious," Blaise pressed on, used to Draco's moods, "What do you mean we won't be seeing you in charms next year?"  
"It's really none of your business," Draco growled, throwing himself up from the chair. His robes rose up slightly and you could see the bandage that covered his dark mark; a ploy his mother had made him do for as long as he could. With a huff he swept along the corridor, pushing past some first years and slamming the door of his room. With a kick to his trunk, he flopped down onto the bed, running his hands through his hair.

"Listen mate, I didn't mean to offend you," Blaise's voice sounded from the doorway as he made his way over to his own bed, "It's just you got all mysterious on us."  
"Yes well I know things that I'm not supposed to tell others, when I know what's going on myself you'll be the first to know," Draco replied with a sigh, throwing off his robes and dressing in his silk green pyjamas. There were no good nights in this dormitory. Draco merely blew out his lamp and turned his back to Blaise. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to compose himself so he didn't break down and sob. It was now he realised just how much he needed Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 5: Partners in Potions

Just Let Me Taste the Sky: A Draco Malfoy Fan Fiction 

Note: I've changed it so there are two vials of Felix Felicis available in order to have Potions partners, a lot like Lab partners. :3

Chapter 5: How we Became Partners in Potions

-x-  
Draco:

Draco awoke to the bright rays of light shining in through a gap in the curtains. It would be just his luck to have the bed onto which this gap overlooked. With a loud groan, Draco rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't ready to leave that dream he'd been having, about old times. With a yawn and a stretch, Draco pulled back the covers and sat up. He rubbed his tired head, clicking his back. He hated mornings, especially Monday mornings. He found it hard enough to wake up in the morning as it was, but it was increasingly difficult when faced with Potions class first thing in the morning followed by Care of Magical Creatures.

Having risen out of his bed, Draco proceeded to wash his face, brush his teeth and comb his hair back into its usual slicked position. Though as he'd gotten older, his hair had become a lot less slicked back and a little shorter, now looking rather soft to the touch rather than greasy. One thing that hadn't changed however was Draco's popularity with the ladies and he still had a huge amount of girls fawning over him, and at the head of his fan club was of course Pansy Parkinson. Wherever he was, it was certain that Pansy would be with him. This was a topic that Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Elizabeth had joked about many a time before.

It was only when he left the bathroom that Draco realised he was the only one in the dormitory. Upon checking the clock, he saw that he was late for breakfast but not for Potions. Which was good, it was perhaps the only class that Draco actually liked. There was no rush now, he'd skip breakfast. With that pressure taken away, he proceeded then to dress in his usual school clothes; a white shirt with the green and silver tie, a black jumper, a pair of black trousers, his black and green cloak and a pair of shiny shoes. With his wand placed in his pocket, he was ready to face the day ahead though there would be a slight change to his usual routine of classes. He would have to find time to go to the room of requirement. There was a task to be completed after all. It was a real matter of life and death.

-x-  
Elizabeth:

Elizabeth's awakening was far more gentle than Draco's had been. She was woken by a soft tickling to her cheek and when her eyes fluttered open she was greeted by one bright green eye, one crystal blue eye and a fluffy white feline face. She smiled softly and stroked the purring cat who curled up on her chest. It was Andromeda her cat but known as Andy for short. Giving Andy a few more scratches behind the ear, she lifted the cat with her as she sat up. Andy swiftly claimed the now vacant pillow as her bed for the day.

Chuckling softly, Elizabeth then stood up and stretched. She wasn't so opposed to getting up as Draco; it was a much easier task for her but she had managed to over sleep somewhat into breakfast. "Oh no point rushing now," She whispered to Andy, "Might as well take my time." She headed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair, washing her face but she didn't put any make up on. She wasn't the kind of girl who was into that. She was the Quidditch playing, not afraid to get dirty kind of girl. She didn't need make-up unless it was for a party or formal occasion. She did tie her hair up in a loose bun though to keep it out of the way when she had potions. This year, things had been shaken up a bit, the houses were all mixed together in their year and the 7th year due to the number of different subject combinations, so all the 6th years taking Potions would be put together in one of two classes; depending on the subject combinations.

Elizabeth had Potions first followed by Care of Magical Creatures, a morning slot identical to Draco's so it seemed but she knew that Hermione would be in her class also. And Lavender, the girl apparently had a crush on Ron. Harry was supposed to be in their class too but he hadn't gotten the grades on his NEWTS. Still, Elizabeth liked Potions and she was looking forward to seeing who else was in her class and who her partner would be. She carefully put on her school clothes that consisted of a white blouse with a blue and silver tie, a black pleated skirt, black tights, buckle up flats and her black and blue cloak. She too put her wand in her pocket and picked up her black and white checked over the shoulder bag. She left her room as people would still be in breakfast. She was glad of the opportunity to get to class without having to fight through the crowds of lost 1st years.

-x-  
Draco:

The Slytherin Prince left his common rooms at around the same time Elizabeth left hers though he had a much shorter distance to travel. He came out of his common room and made his way through the corridors until he found Professor Slughorn's classroom. It seemed odd to Draco that he shouldn't have Professor Snape as a Potions teacher anymore, things just didn't feel right but that had been happening a lot recently. He didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling but he was hoping that classes would take his mind off it for a few hours.

As he had expected, Draco was the first one to arrive at the room and took his place against a wall. He leant his back against the damp, greenish stone wall and closed his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have left so early. Now he was more than likely to get teased for being a teacher's pet like that hideous Granger. No way did Draco want to be compared to her. He was so absorbed in his thoughts however that he did not notice the appearance of one Miss Felizette.

-x-  
Elizabeth:

There was no rush this morning to get to Potions, she had plenty of time to get there and unlike the new students she knew exactly where she was going. After 5 years at Hogwarts it would be rather stupid if she didn't know the basics. Though there were still areas of the castle that she was unsure about and some that she had never even visited before. She supposed that she should use some of her free time to get better acquainted with the castle as she had only one more year here left after that. Still there was plenty of time to fit some exploring into her schedule. She hadn't taken too many classes this year.

Elizabeth rounded the corner in the dungeons and saw the classroom she desired and outside it stood none other than Draco Malfoy. For some odd reason, Elizabeth found herself blushing and trying not to look at him. She'd never been that interested in relationships and she certainly hadn't been one of those girls fawning over Draco but something about him standing there like that attracted her to him. She swiped some of her dark hair out of her face and walked closer to him; stopping a few feet away.

-x-

Draco looked up when he heard the footsteps but by then Elizabeth was walking towards him. His blue eyes seemed to fix on her own dark ones before looking her over. Never before had Draco thought about Elizabeth in that way before but she was stunning to him. When they were kids they had been too little to really understand what relationships were so their 'future marriage' wasn't something that was considered real by their parents though it had been a desire of both families and still was despite Elizabeth's house. But Draco had been too busy hating her to realise that he actually, deep down, may actually be in love with her. It certainly would explain why he suddenly couldn't take it, being apart from her but seeing her every day, why she was the only one he wanted to confide in but at the same time Draco couldn't help but want to not get her involved. He knew that this was not the time to be falling for anyone, especially not Elizabeth.

The busty brunette looked over to find Draco seemingly deep in thought about something. She found his expression too cute to be disturbed but swiftly brought her mind back under control. She wasn't falling for him was she? After all these years of hurt? She couldn't...love him, could she? Maybe that was why she could never let him go from her lift, why she didn't want to believe Harry and Luna about Draco being a Death Eater and why she was so hopeful that Draco really did want to get their friendship back. Was she secretly hoping that something else would bloom from it? Yes she was though Elizabeth was having a hard time coming to terms with it.

"Hello Draco," She murmured, her voice soft to his ears.  
"Hello Lizzy," He replied, turning to look at her, and as he did so his heart fluttered.  
"Potions should be good this year, I've heard excellent things about Professor Slughorn though apparently he opening goes about having class favourites which isn't all that fair," Elizabeth offered, trying to strike up a conversation.  
"Oh really? Father had him when he was at school...," Draco trailed off.  
"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Draco," Elizabeth offered, placing a hand softly on his forearm, "My family and I have sent our condolences to your mother but I wanted to tell you how sorry I am in person."

Now usually, Draco would have snapped at anyone trying to comfort him, as if they were trying to expose a weakness in him but something was different with Elizabeth. It was like he wanted her to comfort him. He reached over and placed a shaky, pale hand over hers and offered the tiniest of smiles. "Thank you Lizzy," He whispered, "It means a lot."  
"Really Draco?" Elizabeth asked, making no attempt to remove her hand from his, "I mean, we've hardly spoken in the past 5 years. I thought I'd be the last person you wanted comforting from."  
There was a short pause as Draco's hand tightened slightly on Elizabeth's, he swallowed hard and it was almost like he was nervous. "Truth is Lizzy, and it's hard for me to confess, but you're the only one I want comforting from," Draco confessed after a short while, "I miss us."

Elizabeth smiled softly though she was disappointed when she realised (or so she thought) that Draco just wanted to go back to being friends. Still if she couldn't be with him like she was growing to want, she'd always settle for 'just friends'. However Draco had only said the last part because they hadn't been talking for so long that he thought it would frighten her off or be too weird for them to go straight into something more than friendship.  
"I miss us too," Elizabeth replied, "Maybe...maybe we could be friends again Draco." This made both she and Draco smile brightly and it was agreed that they were to try and rebuild their friendship. The happy moment was interrupted however by the arrival of their classmates and Professor Slughorn himself.

"Oooh sorry to interrupt the romantic moment," Slughorn apologised, causing the rest of the class to giggle, "Though you could have picked a more pleasant place Master Malfoy." Lizzy and Draco then realised that they were still holding hands and let go swiftly. Elizabeth looked away, blushing and Draco glared at the class and stormed into the room. "What on Earth was that about, Lizzy?" Hermione giggled, "Were you two holding hands?"  
"Yeah... I was comforting him and we're...well we're friends again," Elizabeth explained, "It was all rather weird actually. I think I might actually lo-"

Elizabeth was cut off however by Pansy barging into her, almost knocking her off balance. "Stay away from my Drakey," she snarled, "He doesn't want to be friends with you, he hates you, you blood traitor. So just give up and keep your hands OFF!" Elizabeth didn't let her words get to her because she knew different. She merely glared at Pansy who hadn't stuck around for an answer.  
"Pleasant girl, isn't she?" Hermione mocked, "Just ignore her, you know different though I really do want to hear all about it! As much as I hate Draco, I think I know how you feel about him and perhaps you're the one to sort him out." Elizabeth let out a small giggle, though she was thinking the same thing herself, maybe if the rumours were true she could be the one to persuade him otherwise.  
"You never know, eh? Maybe we're just what each other needs," She replied, "I'll tell you all about it when we're all at lunch. I'm sure Ron and Harry will want to know too."

Once all the class had entered the room, Slughorn turned to address the students. "Now class, I'm sure you're all eager to know who your Potions partners are this year well I shall keep you no longer-" However Slughorn couldn't finish what he was saying as Ron and Harry entered the classroom. "Ahh Harry my boy, good to see you made it," Slughorn greeted, "And you've brought a friend with you I see. Well come on in and get your books out." When they said they hadn't got their books yet, Slughorn told them to get what they wanted from the cupboard. "Now where was I, ah yes partners," Slughorn carried on, "Granger you'll be partnered with Potter, Felizette you'll be with young Master Malfoy." The room giggled a bit at this though Draco and Elizabeth moved swiftly to their desk.

"How odd that we should be partnered together," Elizabeth laughed, "It's a good job we did make up because it would have been rather awkward otherwise."  
"Yeah, kinda funny really, the timing and all," Draco chuckled though they both fell silent as the pairing had been done and Slughorn was explaining what potion they would be making and what their prize was. The glint in Draco's eye at the mention of Felix Felicis didn't escape Elizabeth's notice and she was wondering what on Earth he could want it for. "You seem a bit eager for that vial," Elizabeth teased, looking over at Draco.  
"Yeah well it would make life easier let's put it that way," Draco replied. His answer only made Elizabeth even more curious though she knew not to push the matter; they were only just becoming friends again. He'd tell her when the time came. Still a girl could wonder...


	7. Chapter 6: Brewing Friendship

Just Let Me Taste the Sky: A Draco Malfoy Fan Fiction

Chapter 6: Brewing Friendship and a Meeting at the Lake

-x-

The class took a while to settle down, the excitement of a new year was still running high amongst all the students but eventually the determination to win those vials of Felix Felicis set in and the class got to work with their partners. Draco and Elizabeth were no exceptions. "Put the fire on," Elizabeth instructed as she hopped down from her stool, "I'll go fetch what we need." She took her potions book and headed to the cupboard, taking all the ingredients that were listed in the right amounts. She felt kinda confident that she and Draco had a chance of getting those vials, after all it was the one subject Draco seemed to try in and she wasn't too bad at it herself. What she hadn't counted on was Harry having a potions book that had been altered to make perfect potions. That book would reveal just why Professor Snape got the position of Potions masters over Defence Against the Dark Arts.

When Elizabeth returned to Draco, she placed the ingredients down on the desk. The first ingredient proved to be difficult as Draco tried to slice it in half only to have it shoot across the classroom. Both he and Elizabeth laughed at this, something which astonished the class and made Pansy glare in their direction. Harry looked over to Elizabeth who was beside him and sighed softly to get her attention.  
"Yes Harry... oh my how did you do that?" She asked, pointing to the ingredient on the table.  
"You crush it with the blade rather than try to cut it," Harry explained, reluctant to help Draco but seeing as it was Elizabeth he couldn't leave her to struggle.  
"Thanks Harry!" Elizabeth chimed happily before turning to Draco who looked up at her with an exasperated expression on his face, "You crush it with the blade rather than slice it."

Draco gave Elizabeth a weird and doubtful look before taking the knife and doing what she said. It had worked and he proceeded to drop the liquid into the cauldron and watched it bubble. "Right well that's the first step done... lord knows how many more to go," He joked, causing Elizabeth to giggle. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks with each other with Hermione telling Harry that everything would be explained at lunch. It frankly astounded Harry that Draco could have a softer more jovial side because he hadn't seen it before with any of the Slytherins let alone with Elizabeth the 'Ravenclaw Wonder'.

-x-  
Elizabeth:

She was rather enjoying being partnered with Draco, so far it was going wonderfully and it actually felt like it had done before they'd come to Hogwarts. How strange it was to just pick up where they'd left off and act like nothing had happened before. In fact, Elizabeth was rather glad that there was no awkwardness between them from the past 5 years. It was better to forget what they'd done wrong to each other and to let their friendship shine through otherwise Elizabeth was sure that it would have been impossible to go back to being friends if they both resented each other. Still it was going to work out well for sure.

"Right so you've crushed it, now for the next stage," She replied softly, "Not long to go, it's actually not got that many ingredients it's just the amounts that are tricky. Still this should be fine." They proceeded to add the amounts of ingredients and watched their cauldron bubble whilst other's failed miserably. Elizabeth looked over at Draco with a beaming smile, nothing had gone wrong with theirs so it filled her with confidence that they could be in line for the vials of Felix Felicis.

-x-  
Draco:

He too was enjoying his new Potions Partner. She was a refreshing change from the usual people he got paired with, like Blaise, Pansy, Crabb or Goyle. No, he had his childhood friend with him once again and for the first time in so many months Draco felt unstoppable. It was as if just by being there, Elizabeth had calmed his nerves and focused his mind. He too was glad that there was no resentfulness between them, he knew that it would have gotten in the way of any friendship that they were rebuilding and would have ruined any chance of him getting her to be his and no one else's. That was what Draco was aiming towards, to have Elizabeth be his girl, to have her to protect from anything and more than anything he wanted to make her proud of him. It was no longer so much about making his mother and father proud, no Draco had matured and developed other needs that his younger, more childish self hadn't understood. He'd found out what love was and wanted it for himself.

Draco returned Elizabeth's smile, know what she was thinking. He himself had cast his eyes around the classroom once they'd finished their potion and seen so many other ones exploded, gloppy or in other ways ruined. He wasn't trying to get his hopes up but he felt that there was such a strong chance that their potion would be good enough for Slughorn.

-x-

"You reckon we've done it?" He asked Elizabeth in a hushed tone.  
"I dunno, Harry and Hermione's looks practically perfect... we'll have to see," Lizzy replied, her mood having crashed slightly upon seeing Harry and Hermione's potions. She was snapped back to reality when Slughorn announced that time was up.  
"Now class," he said, "Let's see how you've done, those of you who have managed to brew a potion that looks right." He went around the class, commenting on the various mixtures and concoctions before stopping in front of Elizabeth and Draco. "Oh yes Miss Felizette and Master Malfoy, you've certainly brewed something quite excellent, the best we've had so far," He commented before moving on to Harry and Hermione, "However Miss Granger and Master Potter have brewed a perfect draught, so perfect in fact that I fear one drop would kill is all."

Draco and Elizabeth had been practically ecstatic at Slughorn's words but never before had the two felt their emotions fluctuate so quickly. One minute they'd thought they'd succeeded and the next they were feeling dejected at having failed. Elizabeth had an idea that this meant more to Draco than it did for her and that made her own feelings so much worse however Draco didn't blame her, how could he? He did however feel like life had done him yet another injustice. What was he going to do how; he was alone in his task in getting rid of Dumbledore for the Dark Lord. Though he'd been told not to tell a living soul about this, he needed to tell someone, he needed to tell Elizabeth. He turned to face her about to ask her to meet him at the Library in their free period when a piece of paper flew onto their table.

-x-  
Elizabeth:

Elizabeth was startled and screamed a little. She looked down and saw her name written on the paper. She looked at Draco who merely shrugged. He hadn't written it. She picked it up and unfolded it. The parchment read:

_Dear Lizzy,  
I don't suppose you've paid me much attention what with me being a Gryffindor and you a Ravenclaw, but I noticed you with Miss Granger at Quidditch tryouts. I think I've fallen for you and I know that I could be the perfect man for you. You'd never need to want for anything. Meet me by the Lake after Care of Magical Creatures.  
__From __Love Cormac  
xxxx_

Elizabeth made a face as if to say that she was less than impressed though when she looked up, she found Cormac glancing in her direction, giving her a rather seductive look. "Ugh great," She muttered, passing the note to Hermione, "Looks like he's gotten over you pretty fast, he's moved on to bothering me now. What do I do, should I go?" Hermione read over the letter and Harry did too though he was less than supportive. He let out a loud laugh after pocketing his Felix Felicis. "Looks like you've got a new admirer Elizabeth," He teased, "Now he's not that bad, I've heard he's got an 8 inch-"  
"That's enough Harry thank you, Elizabeth you're going to have to go," Hermione told her, "After all it's bad manners not to but you don't have to go out with him, just see what he wants is all. Maybe he isn't as bad as the rumours say?"  
"Are you being serious, I bet he's worse than the rumours," Elizabeth groaned, she really didn't want to go, "Fine I'll go. But just to see what he wants."

Taking out her quill, she took the paper and wrote on the back:

_Fine, I'll see you at the Lake. No promises and this better not be some sort of joke or a scam._

She didn't bother signing it and he certainly wasn't getting any kisses. Her heart was meant for someone else but that was going to take a lot more time.

-x-  
Draco:

Having read the note over Elizabeth's shoulder, Draco was fuming at the cheek of Cormac. How dare he make a move on his girl? Well technically she wasn't his girl but there was no way that he was going to let Cormac meet Elizabeth by the Lake. Draco was going to come up with something to stop this and make his move on her himself. He didn't care that it was too early for that, the very thought of Lizzy ending up with someone else tore into his heart. He didn't know that, on top of everything else, he could stand losing her too. No, he'd stop this and hopefully he would need Liquid Luck to make this endeavour work out in his favour.

He looked over to see her reply, glad that it was short and sharp. It reassured him that she had no feelings for Cormac. What he could really do with was one of her friends to talk to. Then he could find out who she did like. But that would mean talking to Granger or Potter and he didn't think that Potter would help him out. Maybe he'd have better luck with Granger, if he could bite back his tongue and not insult her like he was dying to do. She did make his skin crawl a bit. Draco knew that he would have to get over this because if he didn't find out for sure if he had a chance with Elizabeth, then there was no point in stopping her meeting with Cormac.


End file.
